mlb_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug
'Ladybug '''Is The Main Hero In ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug And Cat Noir She Also Saves Paris, And Her Partner is Cat Noir. Personality She's fiesty, Confident, And Nice. She Is annoyed when Cat Noir Constantly Flirts with Her, she's not Interested In Cat Noir. Like her Ego, Marinette, she despises Chloe. Powers/Abilities Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity and cleverness help enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her achieve her goal, thinking up ideas and plans on her own. 56 However, Lucky Charm drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. As Ladybug As Ladybug, her hair becomes a slightly darker shade of blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying.Ladybug has much more enhanced skills; speed, agility, and strength that she is almost invulnerable to physical damage.55 She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and even a shield if she spins it fast enough. After an evil akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo, throw it to grab it, and remove the energy-charged it with, releasing it as a normal butterfly. She is skilled in hand to hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. Similar to a real ladybug, she can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo since in "Stormy Weather", "Zombizou" and "Frightningale". Her yo-yo can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself in "Reverser". Even out of "Aqua Mode", Marinette is a good swimmer. Other Powers/Forms Aqua Form When accessing her aqua powers, Ladybug has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Ice Form When accessing her ice powers, Ladybug has the ability to move freely and quickly on the ice with her ice skates. Relationships Hawkmoth In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Ladybug and Cat Noir are introduced to Hawk Moth when akumas form a large version of his head while the two heroes are fighting Stoneheart at the Eiffel Tower. Rather than being intimidated, Ladybug confidently warns Hawk Moth that she and Cat Noir will find him, and he'll be the one giving them his Miraculous. In "The Collector", through deductive reasoning Marinette concludes that Hawk Moth secret identity is Gabriel Agreste. But she is thrown off his trail when he akumatizes himself after he is saved Marinette has no idea that she was unknowingly correct. After learning about the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses' combined wishing power from Wang Fu in "Robostus", she agrees that Hawk Moth must not get access to her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and she understands Wang's warning in "Sapotis" that Hawk Moth getting more Miraculouses would be dangerous. Rena Rouge As Ladybug, Marinette can find it difficult sometimes to get Alya to stay out of harm's way, due to Alya's obsession with tracking and interacting with Ladybug, which has gotten her caught by akumatized villains before (such as in "The Pharaoh"). Regardless, Ladybug describes Alya to Cat Noir as "bossy, feisty, and bold," and expresses that she is always thankful for Alya's help. She doesn't mind being filmed for Alya's Ladyblog website while giving her comments to interviews. Both as herself and as her Miraculous alter ego, Marinette gets along well with Alya. And Rena Rouge is Stubborn, so it's difficult for Ladybug. Queen Bee At first, Ladybug despised Queen Bee because she stole a Miraculous. And soon, Chloe was Humiliated. But Soon, Queen Bee was a Frequent Ally, Until Ladybug stopped Using her as a Hero. but soon Understood Ladybug was Protecting her, so Ladybug Doesn't despise her, and Actually Likes Queen Bee. Carapace Nino Is Desperate to Help, Even without Superpowers. Right Away, Ladybug Likes Having Carapace And teases Cat Noir about It. He's a true superhero, never Once did Ladybug say he wasn't good Enough. Instincts Because of Past Villains, Ladybug Knows A Sneak Attack, When Fans Saw Ladybug Was In Hawkmoth's Web,(Mayura/Heroes Day 1&2.) Until, She saw Hawkmoth. She also, Like Marinette, Knows a Lie. Lila is her #1 Enemy When it comes to Lies. Ladybug Probably Thinks Lila's a Ally to Hawkmoth. But Nobody Knows. Category:Heroes Category:Characters